Psyker
by Shadowpuppy
Summary: The story of what happened to bardock after Frieza turned on the saiyans. Forced to hone his latent psychic abilities, he sets out to help the Z - fighters help in their most desperate hour.
1. Prologue Genocide

Psyker-Prologue  
  
Bardock was infuriated. He had tried to warn them all that Frieza would destroy them. They didn't believe him. They called him foolish. They called him drunk. They called him crazy. Well, who was crazy now? Not he. He had done all he could. Had they not heedlessly cast off his warning, they may have been able to do something.  
  
That alien had certainly bestowed a curse upon him. He could see it all. He saw Frieza turning on him. He saw he would destroy them. He saw that there was nothing he could do. He was filled with rage. Frieza only had a smile on his face. Frieza then extended his index finger, and a small bit of light appeared at the end of it. His grin widened. All the Saiyans stared in horror. Bardock was frantic. He had to summon all his power, and try to stop him. As the ball increased in size, Frieza began to laugh maliciously. Loud, shrieking, laughs, that seemed to pierce through Bardock's very soul. The ball descended on him. "I can't die!!!" he thought. "I want to watch my son grow up! I don't want to die!"  
  
He could feel the need building up inside him, feel his power coursing throughout every fiber in his being. For a split second, he was all- powerful. There was no time. There was all the time in the world. He knew the Saiyans were to die, but he himself could cheat death. He gathered all of his will, and he thought of a distant planet, across the universe, and began to teleport himself there. Molecule by molecule, he placed himself on that planet, but before he disappeared, he left an afterimage of himself where he had been only mere moments ago, with a look of shock and despair on his face. And with that, he left the Saiyans to fend for themselves.  
  
He never saw any of them again. 


	2. Chapter 1 New meetings, old friends

Chapter 1  
  
"Ha! You think you can destroy ME!?" Frieza shrieked. Krillin just stared. Frieza raised his hand. "Now you DIE!" Frieza shouted. Krillin just stared. He felt himself rising, and energy was building up In his solarplexus. It wasn't his own energy. All of a sudden, the energy snuffed out, and he was surrounded by a blue translucent sphere. "Not today, Frieza." Said a voice unknown to Gohan & Krillin, but known to Frieza very well.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Bardock. I would have thought you died the same as all your other Saiyan friends." "Bardock fixed him with a hard glare. Krillin just stared. "I had no friends on Vegeta. Not after what I tried to convince them of."  
  
Krillin and gohan stared at the man. He looked exactly like goku! Down to even the smallest hair, he looked exactly like goku. "Daddy, is that you?" Gohan questioned. "No, Gohan, it isn't daddy. But we can talk about that later."  
  
Gohan and Krillin both felt a strange energy come over them, and all of a sudden, they were no longer in front of Frieza's cruel stare, they were on an open field, under the man's gaze. "W-Who are you? What do you want with us?" Krillin questioned. "I, personally, want nothing with you, but, you are friend's of my son, so I saved you." "What do you mean? I don't know your son. I'd probably remember meeting him. You're just some Saiyan warrior pretending to know us, so you can kill us!" "Oh, you know my son, all right. Here he comes."  
  
Krillin and Gohan looked up. Goku was coming towards them! But.. he couldn't be who the man was talking about. Goku never knew his father. He only had a grandfather. A million questions burned through Krillin's mind. "Hey, Guys! What's up? I was just-Oh, hello, there. Umm. Who are you?" He asked Bardock. "Son... It's me, Bardock." He said, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Bardock, Bardock...." Goku said. "That name seems so familiar. Wait a minute! Bardock! You....you're my father! Aren't you! I remember, now!"

"Umm....Goku, you actually know this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Well, not really Krillin, but I know OF him. Hey, dad – It's all right if I call you dad, right" –How'd you survive Frieza? I thought he had destroyed everyone but me, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa."

"Well, son....For that, you'll have to experience it to know. It'd take too long to explain."

"What do you mean, experience it?" Goku queried.

"Son, do you trust me?"

"Well, sure, I guess. You're my dad, after all."

"Then come over here."

Goku complied and came right up to his father. They were the exact same build, he noticed. Bardock grabbed his son's head, and pulled it toward his own, until their foreheads touched. And then Goku left his body.


	3. Chapter 2 Relived memories

Chapter 2  
  
He was back on planet Vegeta. It felt good to be home. He didn't know exactly how he knew that it was Vegeta, after all, he had only been there as a child. Yet he knew he was on Vegeta. He must have been reliving his father's memories! He didn't know how he came to that conclusion, but it just seemed to make sense.  
  
He was standing in the middle of a lush garden with large plants bearing fruit.

"Ah, excellent. They're almost ready."

A voice sounded from across the garden.

"Whatcha workin' on, dad?"

"Hmm? Oh! Raditz! These are those plants I told you about." The voice was that of the mystery man's, but it was coming out of Goku's mouth. The small boy appeared to be his brother, Raditz. Granted, he was a lot younger than when they last saw him, but it was Raditz, all right. He had the hair.

"Really? What do they do?"

"Well, if you can't remember after me having told you the first time, I doubt you'll remember now."

"Aww. C'mon, dad." Dad!? But if Raditz was calling this man his father...

"All right, all right. I can never say no to my boys." Raditz let out a toothy grin.

"Well, son, these fruits have been enhanced in their vitamin creation process, and I've taken their ability to expel these used nutrients, so that they maintain all of their nutrients throughout the growing process. Are you with me so far?" Raditz Nodded.

"Good. Also I've made it so that the different parts of the plant have been divided up into different sections lined with a protective agent to delay the stomach acids from breaking them down. Different parts have different thickness, so they will begin to be broken down day after day.

I've made the plants big enough and packed with enough vitamins so that if you eat one of these, you won't have to eat anything else for another Three months!"

"And, what's the red syrup for?"

"That? Oh, that's just for flavor."

"Wow, dad, you sure are smart. Has anybody displayed any interest in it?"

"Well, the military might have wanted it, but they said it doesn't make you feel full. I did get an offer from someone from a planet called Earth."

"By who?" "Some person who calls himself 'King Yemma'. Sounds a little crazy, if you ask me."

"Wow, dad, you're amazing. Even on this day, you're still working hard to support us."

"Hmm? What's so special about today"

"'What's so special'!? Today's you're award ceremony for your most famous invention! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Hmm. Ah, yes! The ceremony! Yes, that artificial moonlight was one of my more ingenious inventions, wasn't it? Well, then, I guess I'd better be going. Come on, son."

"Umm. dad?" "Yes?" "You're not planning on going in your Pajamas, are you?"

"Hmm?" Upon looking down, he discovered that he was indeed wearing Pajamas. "Whoops! I guess I'd better go change, shouldn't I?" They both began to laugh.  
  
Bardock gaped at the strange, blue, scaled, being standing before him. Suddenly, with lightning speed, he jumped into the air and landed behind Bardock and delivered a savage blow into the base of his skull, jarring all his body. Bardock collapsed.  
  
Bardock was floating in space, yelling at Frieza to come out and fight. Frieza emerged, and Bardock relived his supposed death.


End file.
